beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley (Keyser)
Stanley is also known as Keyser. He first appears in Metal Fury as one of the nemesis crisis along side of Hershel, Cycnus and Johannes. He appears in Metal Victor in the last episode and is the main antagonist in Metal Cross-Line, Metal League and more. He always improves to be stronger. His Beyblade is Bakusin Beelzeb which is really powerful. Battles Metal Fury Yu - Won Masamune and King - No outcome (With Hershel) Metal Victors Dick - Won Dick's Dad - Won Dick's Grandad - Won Metal Cross-Line Fred - Won Billy Bobster - Won Vikram - Won Team Mauritus - Won Team Karma - Won Team Desert Blaze - Won Demure - Won Masked Bull - No outcome Hyoma - No outcome Yu - Won Nile - Won Yuki - Won Tsubasa - No outcome Kyoya - No outcome Ziggurat - No outcome Kenta - No outcome Ryuga - No outcome Team Socks ML - Won Penner - Won x26 Gingka - No outcome Nigel and Gingka - No outcome Benkei, Kenta and Ryuga - No outcome Kyoya and Tsubasa - No outcome Nile and Yuki - No outcome Benkei, Kenta, Ryuga, Gingka, Nigel, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Dynamis, Yuki - No outcome Nigel, Gingka, Ryuga, Kenta, Masamune - No outcome Benkei, Gingka, Nigel, Kenta, Masamune, Ryuga, Yuki, Dynamis, Phoenix - Loss Metal League Billy and Fred - Won Ziggurat - Won Team Desert Blaze - Won Dick - Won Toby - Won Chris - Won Masamune - Won Mei Mei - Won Tithi - Won Nickolas - Won Nickolas, Wales and Sophie - Won Yu - Won Tsubasa - Won Kyoya - Won Ryuga - Won Oscar - No outcome Gingka - Lose Metal Ordex Demure - Won (Demure dies after this battle) Zeo - No outcome Kyoya, Tsubasa, Toby and Yu - Won (Their beys break after the battle) Ryuga - Won (He badly damages Meteo L-Drago) Oscar - Nearly Lose The Ordex bladers - Lose Metal Under-Craft Chi Yun - No outcome Chi Yun, Bao and Chao Xin - No outcome (With Billy and Fred) Bao - Won (Bao was badly hurt in this battle) Chi Yun - Lose Teams * World Beyblade Organisation (Member and Owner) * Dark Nebula (Former Member) * HD Corporation (Former Member) * HD Academy (Former Member) * Team Beelzeb (Owner) Names given to Stanley * Stan * Keyser * The Beelzeb * The one who defeated the three left rotating bladers * The one who posses the power of everyone * The Guy who defeated the Dragon Emperor, Lion and Eagle together * The Ordex Master * The master of the evil * The second Ziggurat * Lone blader * The Ruler of the mosquitos Beyblades Bakushin Beelzeb - A bey which contains darkness in it and the spirit of this bey is a mosquito. His original bey he uses everytime. This bey was made better by ziggurat. This bey is powerful in attack type bey which has been official in series. This bey changed colour from green to grey. Special Moves Musquito Beams Poison Sting Supper Jash A Wintoo Crate A Wintoo Crate 2 Supper Jash Lad Pi of Musca Mosquito Beams the 2 Poison Sting the 2 A Wintoo Crate 3 Trivia * He is the most strongest villain in the Metal Saga. * In Metal Fury he was a nemesis blader. * It appears that he was more powerful than Rago because he defeats Ryuga, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Yu even though Rago defeated Ryuga simply. * It is kind of cool the way he does it he appeared in Metal Cross-Line as the main villain and he appeared in Metal League as the main villain and in Metal League as the main villain and after he takes over WBO. * He also appears in Bridging Steel which is the second series of Shogun Steel. * He also appears in the movie Keyser where he us the main villain again. * Billy and Fred are his side kicks because wherever Stanley goes them two follow him. * He never changed his bey. * Even though being loyal to ziggurat he breaks Screw Capricorne. * He has won most of his battles. * In Metal Mayhem when he is seen being the owner of WBO he tries to make Hyoma come in his side. * It is revealed that he was aged like this: * He was 13 in Metal Fury. * He was 14 in Metal Victors. * He was 15 in Metal Cross-Line. * He was 16 in Metal Ordex. * In Metal Under-Craft he look around 30 years but he was only 16. * He always enjoys saying Well the Hell is free to send you. * When he was young his dad and mom died so his Grandad looked after him. * He always likes to have his coat on. * He has a Single launcher segment which only professionals use as he was one. * He is the first blader to defeat all the bladers who have left rotating beys who are Ryuga, Stephano, Nickolas and Sakyo. * He defeated all the bladers in the world except Gingka, Benkei and Phoenix. * He is scared of bulls that is why he never won against Oscar. * He is also scared of firebird like fireblaze. * He is the most evil blader in the bey world defeating most of the bladers. * Stanley's biggest enemy is Oscar. * In Bridging Steel he tries to make the era bad again. * He lies to Kira and Yoshio that he will make them stronger. * He defeats Kira and commands him to work for him WBBO. * His beast always gets bigger.